Una Uzumaki con Akatsuki
by Akari-chan Uchiha
Summary: Atsuko Uzumaki, una joven normal, carga con un horrible suceso, pero ya lo supero, debe entrar al Instituto Konoha, donde conocera a Itachi y sus raros amigos, sera un año interesante.
1. Chapter 1

Una joven conducia a toda velocidad por Tokio en un Ferrari rojo, era una chica pelirroja con unos grandes y expresivos ojos rojos, el cabello lo usaba en una cola de caballo alta, con algunos mechones sueltos y con flequillo, tambien usaba unos audifonos grandes. Estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa que marcaba bien su figura pero no tanto como para marcarla de puta y unas zapatillas rojas.

Pisaba el acelerador a fondo, el idiota de su hermano no le dijo donde quedaba su nuevo instituto, solo le dijo que se llamaba 'Instituto Konoha'.

Ella por lo general era muy alegre, de carácter liviano, se enfadaba con facilidad pero el enfado le duraba poco, era muy leal, confiable y confiaba mucho en los demas, siempre le veia el lado bueno a la gente.

Su hermano lo pagaria caro, como que se llamaba Atsuko Uzumaki que las pagaria. Pero ya tenia la venganza en mente, el muy baka de Naruto dejo su billetera en casa y ella no se la daria.

Luego de 15 minutos recorriendo la ciudad encontro el instituto.

Estaciono su auto y salio, apenas camino un poco y choco con un chico, casi se cae pero el la sujeto de la cintura, y lo evito. Ella lo miro y su rostro le parecia conocido. Se separo y le sonrio.

-Muchas gracias, casi me caigo.

-No hay problema, puedo saber como te llamas?

Ella lo miro, era muy atractivo.

-Claro, mi nombre es Atsuko Uzumaki. Y tu como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha –Le respondio el chico besandole la mano.

-Ahh ya se de donde te me haces conocido…Tu eres el hermano del Teme amigo de Naruto.

-Si, yo soy hermano de Sasuke.

-Etto…me dices la hora?

-Son las 8:30

-Joder! llego atrasada, nos vemos luego Itachi-kun, lo prometo dattebane

La chica se fue corriendo. Itachi se quedo pensando *definitivamente sera un año interesante*

La joven entraba rapido al salon, sintio todas las miradas en ella pero miro fijo unos ojos azules, que al sentir su mirada se encogio nervioso y se puso a gritar.

-Perdoname Atsuko-chan, es que se me olvido decirte y-y-y por favor no me mates –El rubio se arrodillo suplicando pero eso no calmo a la ojirrojo.

-Eres hombre muerto, Naruto.

-Ejem…Quien eres tu? –El sensei de pelo blanco la miraba con una gotita en la sien, estilo anime.

-Oh claro, se me olvido presentarme jejeje, mi nombre es Atsuko Uzumaki, hermana de ese baka, que no vivira por mucho –la chica miraba amenazante al rubio que trataba de esconderse tras Sasuke.

-Oh claro, ve y sientate junto a Ten Ten, la de los chonguitos.

-Hai.

Ella fue y se sento, al instante comenzaron a conversar.

-Hola

-Hola, cuantos años tienes Atsuko-san?

-Solo tengo 17, no me digas san que no me gusta.

-Claro Atsuko-chan.

-Asi es mejor, y tu cuantos tienes?

-17 también.

-Oye eres novia de ese chico de ojos plata?

Ten Ten se puso nerviosa de inmediato.

-Neji? No

-Pues no deja de mirarte.

-N-no es asi

Cuando terminaron las clases todos se acercaron a la pelirroja.

-Asi que tu eres hermana da Naruto…Pues eres mucho mas linda.

-Lo se, es que yo saque los buenos genes de la familia.

Todos se reian.

Atsuko caminaba sola hasta que vio a Itachi, que la saludo y le hizo señas.

-Hola Atsuko-chan, llegaste tarde?

-Hola Itachi-kun, si llegue tarde por culpa del baka de mi hermano.

-Mira te presento a mis amigos, nosotros somos Akatsuki. El es Kisame, sabe esgrima.

-Hola Atsuko-chan.

-Hola Kisame-kun…Oye ese tono azul es normal?

-Sip, es de familia.

-El es Deidara un idiota piromano.

-Hola Atsuko-chan. Verdad que las explosiones son super?

- Hola Deidara-kun, y sip, son geniales, a mi me encantan.

-Me caiste bien.

-El es Zetsu, tiene una extraña cosa con las plantas

-Hola Atsuko-chan

-Hola Zetsu-kun…-La chica abrio los ojos de sobremanera –Sugoi! como eres asi? como es asi?

-Nani?

-Es blanco y negro! Joder como lo hiciste?

-Es que se quemo mucho en la playa y quedo asi para siempre. El es Sasori.

-Hola Sasori-kun.

-…

-Tsk este es peor que el emo amargado de Sasuke –le susurro la chica a Deidara. Este soltó una carcajada.

-El es Hidan, un tipo que ama a su calcetín-sama.

-No jodas a Jashin-sama porque te castigara.

-Ok

-El es Kakuzu un puto amarrete con su dinero.

-No me pidas dinero niña, no te dare.

-Tampoco te iba a pedir –ella le saco la lengua infantilmente

-El es Pain.

-Hola Atsuko

-Hola Pain-kun wow tus piercing son geniales.

-Gracias *esta chica me cayo bien*

-Y ella es Konan, la unica chica de Akatsuki

-Hola Atsuko-chan, seras de Akatsuki?

-Hola Konan-chan, pues no lo se.

-Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros –Pain la miro fijo.

-De acuerdo me encantaria.

-Siiii ya no soy la unica que soporta a estos tipos locos pervertidos –Los chicos miraron a Konan –Oh vamos si saben que es verdad.

-Y Tobi? siempre se olvidan de Tobi –El de la mascara se fue a llorar a un rincón.

-Ah verdad, mira Atsuko-chan el es Tobi.

-Hola Tobi-kun

-Wiiii Tobi quiere mucho a Atsuko-chan, Tobi es un buen chico –el la tenia muy abrazada de la cintura, Itachi lo aparto.

-Jejejeje le robe la billetera a Naruto vamos a comer, yo invito.

-Eres hermana del Kyubi?

-De quien?

-Del Kyubi, le dicen asi porque es muy bueno jugando futbol. Es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ahhh pues si, soy su hermana, solo que mas linda, mas inteligente y mas sexy.

-Sip

-Tengo la billetera de Nauto jajaja –la risa se le congelo en los labios al ver que su hermano estaba enfrente mirandola sospechosamente.

-Oh oh –la joven echo a correr, con el rubio persiguiendola.

-DEVUELEME MI BILLETERA!

-NO ME JODAS NARUTO, LLEGUE TARDE POR TU CULPA

Ella lo perdió cuando entro en la cafeteria.

Miro atrás y ahí estaban sus nuevos amigos.

-Corres rapido.

-Intenta vivir a los 13 años siendo acosada por tu molesto hermano y sus pervertidos amigos llenos de hormonas.

-TE INTENTABAN VIOLAR?

-No seas bruto Dei, solo me querian ver en ropa interior y robarme un beso.

-Ah

-Vamos a comer, tengo hambre, quiero unas papas.

Los chicos la miraron divertidos, esa chica les caia bien.

-Como comeras todo eso?

La pelirroja compro 2 porciones grandes de papas fritas, una hamburguesa extra grande, un pastelillo y una soda grande.

-Pues con la boca.

-No vas a poder, Uzumaki –Sasori la miraba indiferentemente.

-Quieres apostar?

-Si, si no puedes con todo seras mi esclava 2 meses, si lo logras…tu veras.

-Echo.

A los 15 minutos la chica ya habia terminado. Y todos la miraban con los ojos como platos.

-Gane.

-Sugoi…

-C-como lo hiciste?

-Saque el estomago de mi padre –La chica sonreia mientras le robaba papitas a Deidara.

Sasori estaba mirandola asombrado.

-Esta bien Uzumaki, tu ganas.

-Bien, seras mi esclavo 2 meses. Y empezaras por llamarme por mi nombre, que es Atsuko, no Uzumaki.

-Joder –El pelirrojo maldecia por lo bajo, su esclavo por 2 putos meses, no lo resistiria, la chica era muy linda estaba seguro que a los 2 dias, se le tiraria ensima a besarla –Bien Uzu…Atsuko lo hare.

-Super.

El lider los observa divertido. *Este sera un año interesante*


	2. Chapter 2

Atsuko se puso sus gafas de sol y echo a andar el auto, un enfurruñado Sasori estaba a su lado.

-A donde vamos?

-A mi casa.

-No me querras como esclavo sexual o si? –debia admitir que no le molestaba estar a merced de la joven, pero noto como su semblante se oscurecia, solo por un instante, luego volvio a la alegria.

-Ya quisieras. Es que Asuma-sensei me puso muchos deberes y tu los haras.

El viaje fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron, ambos se bajaron y ella entro a la casa, seguida de Sasori. Se encontraron a una señora pelirroja muy linda.

-Hola Atsu-chan, awww es tu primer día y ya tienes novio, y es muy guapo tienes buen gusto hija. Yo que tu tengo cuidado, hijo, Minato es muy celoso.

-Ohayo oka-san, no es mi novio es un amigo que perdio mi apuesta y ahora sera mi esclavo por 2 meses, hara mis deberes.

-Muy inteligente hija, sabes aprovecharte de las circunstancias, jejeje eso lo sacaste de mi.

-Oka-san te presento a Sasori-kun, un nuevo amigo, Sasori-kun esta es mi madre Kushina Uzumaki.

-Ohayo, Sasori-kun, les hire a preparar bocadillos.

-Hai.

Los chicos fueron a la pieza de ella, era blanca con mariposas rojas.

-De acuerdo Sasori-kun, puedes hacer las tareas en el escritorio, yo me ire a cambiar ropa, ya vuelvo.

-Hai.

La chica tomo una falda blanca y una polera negra en la que decia 'I am a good girl' esta dejaba los hombros al aire.

Cuando salio el chico se fijo en la mariposa roja que adornaba su blanco hombro.

-Atsuko…porque es esa mariposa?

-Nani?...Ah es en representación de la libertad, desatarse de todos los problemas.

-Atsuko.

-Dime

-Eres virgen?

El contemplo asombrado el brusco cambio de la chica, su semblante, antes alegre se oscurecio hasta el punto de parecer siniestro, sus manos se apretaron en puños y sus ojos se oscurecieron de dolor y odio.

-No –la respuesta salio en un susurro, antes que el dijera nada –un hijo de perra me violo.

Sasori la miro, de verdad no se lo hubiera esperado, ella, tan alegre y hermosa. Se sintio mal y miserable por hacerla recordar algo asi.

-Y-yo lo siento, de verdad perdoname. –Para sorpresa de Atsuko y del mismo, se acerco y la abrazo. Ella se cobijo inconcientemente en sus brazos y sollozo contra su pecho, esa era una herida que aun no cerraba.

-Ya, tranquila, jamas volvera a pasarte, yo te protegere, te lo juro.

Ella sollozo mas y se acurruco aun mas contra su fuerte pecho, el la acuno y la abrazo mas fuerte como para nunca soltarla, paso un brazo por sus hombros y le agarro la mano, ella paso los brazos por su cintura y se desahogo.

-Tenia 14 años, tuve que ir a comprar a la farmacia un remedio para mi madre, estaba muy enferma, cuando volvia tuve que pasar por un callejón, era tarde y me pille con un tipo, lo peor era que no estaba borracho, el me tomo y me azoto contra la pared, lo demas son recuerdos borrosos, solo recuerdo un dolor como jamas senti, era como si me partieran por la mitad. Cuando todo termino, me pare, me arregle la ropa y volvi como pude. Fue…horrible

En respuesta la abrazo mas fuerte sintiendo el dolor impregnado en sus palabras.

Ellos no lo sabian pero un rubio de ojos celestes estaba afuera escuchando todo, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, el recordo ese fatidico día. Fue cuando se prometio no dejar que ningun chico dañara a su pequeña hermana.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto se encontraba jugando videojuegos con su padre, tenia un mal presentimiento, su hermanita salio hace tiempo y aun no volvia, entonces sintieron como tocaron la puerta, Minato fue a abrir y dio un grito._

_-Por Kami-sama, que te paso hija?_

_Naruto corrio a la puerta y se encontro a su hermana, con los ojos rojos, lagrimas aun cayendo, la ropa desarreglada y un hilo de sangre seca manchaba sus muslos._

_-Aquí esta la medicina de mi oka-san –el tono era vacio y sin vida._

_Minato la tomo y se fijo en la sangre seca. Cuando la chica solta la medicina rompio en llanto en el hombro de su hermano, que hasta ahora la abrazaba protectoramente._

_-Naruto –El tono de su padre era duro y autoritario –Lleva a Atsuko arriba y dale un baño._

_-Hai._

_El la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la tina, largo el agua y mientras se llenaba la desnudo, cuando se lleno la deposito suavemente en el agua, tomo la esponja y comenzo a enjabonarla, ella tenia los ojos vacios. _

_-Fue horrible, Naruto._

_-Tranquila hermanita no sucedera nuevamente, siempre estare contigo, cuidandote._

_Ella parecio ser conciente y abrazo a su hermano, lloraba con el mas puro dolor en el alma. El la miro a los ojos, estos tenian una muda suplica de auxilio, de ayuda y el se la dio._

_-Lo superaremos… juntos._

_Y asi fue_

_Fin Flas Back_

Se sentia mal, muy mal, era su hermanita y le dolia en el corazon el sufrimiento de ella.

Una vez que Atsuko se calmo, Sasori busco su mirada. Al ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos sintio como se encogia su corazon.

-No volvera a pasar.

Ella lo miro con intensidad.

-Gracias…por escucharme.

El le sonrio. No fue una sonrisa sarcastica, fue una sonrisa sincera, amable.

-Puedes contar conmigo.

El la solto, aun asombrado de lo frágil que la sentia en sus brazos, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y pudiera quebrarse.

-Hare los deberes tu tranquila.

Ella le sonrio con agradecimiento.

Cuando termino las tareas, iba a irse pero ella lo invito a cenar.

-Oh vamos Sasori-kun, quedate a cenar.

-De acuerdo, pero si me retan sera tu culpa.

Ella le guiño un ojo y el chico sintio que se le paraba el corazon ante ese simple gesto.

-Donde esta mi princesa? –Una voz fuerte y varonil sono en la casa.

-Ven, te presentare a mi padre.

Cuando bajaron vieron un señor joven rubio y de unos vivaces ojos azules que se iluminaron al ver a Atsuko.

-Ohayo Oto-san! –La chica se colgo literalmente de su cuello.

-Jajajaja tranquila princesa. Y quien es el? –Minato lo miro desconfiado y obviamente con celos de padre.

-Mira Oto-san este es Sasori-kun, un amigo del Instituto, Sasori-kun este es mi padre Minato Namikaze.

-Un placer, Namikaze-san.

-El placer es mio, Sasori. –El apretón de manos que se dieron casi es la causa de que Sasori se quebre los dedos.

-Listo, a cenar! –La voz de Kushina los salvo.

Todos fueron a comer, Minato se sento en la cabecera de mesa, Kushina a su derecha, Naruto a su izquierda, junto a Kushina estaba Atsuko y frente a ella Sasori. Habian unos delicioso Onigiris

-Mama! Atsuko-chan me robo la billetera, dattebayo!

-No grites en la mesa Naruto –su padre le dio un zape.

-Pero si es verdad, dattebayo

-Hmp, por tu culpa llegue tarde dobe, te lo merecias, dattebane.

Sasori se sentia bastante cohibido porque sentia la mirada de Minato y de Kushina en el.

-Y te gustaron los onigiris, Sasori?

-Estan deliciosos, Uzumaki-san.

-Por favor solo dime, Kushina.

-De acuerdo, Kushina-san

-Y que intenciones tienes con mi hija, Sasori? –La mirada interrogante de los padres y el hermano de Atsuko se clavaba en el.

-Solo somos amigos, ella me pidio ayuda con unos deberes y yo la ayude, Namikaze-san.

-Te estare vigilando, Sasori –Naruto estaba a punto de clavarle los palillos en la cara a Sasori.

-Dejen a Sasori-kun en paz, Naruto-dobe saca esos palillos de ahí, que estas por incrustarselos en el cerebro. No ves que después nosotros pagamos la cirugía?

Todos se reian. Sasori se sintio bien, jamas se habia sentido asi ya que el no conocio a sus padres y a pesar de las miradas constantes en su ser, el trato de familiaridad que le daban todos le gustaba, se sentia…en familia

Cuando terminaron y vieron la hora casi se van de espaldas, era muy tarde.

-Vamos Sasori-kun, yo te llevo

-Hai, hasta pronto Namikaze-san, Kushina-san, es un placer haberlos conocido. Nos vemos en el insti Naruto.

-Sayonara.

Ambos pelirrojos subieron al auto, y mientras los veia alejarse Minato suspiro.

-Creo que lo veremos mucho por aquí.

Kushina solo rio.

Por otro lado en el auto, Sasori iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Esta es tu casa, verdad, Sasori-kun?

-Mmm?...si esta es.

Ella paro el auto y le sonrio.

-Gracias por todo.

Ante esa sonrisa el se sonrojo levemente, causando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-No hay de que, hasta mañana Atsuko.

El se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo el rubor mas intenso, el rio suavemente y salio del auto.

-Hasta mañana Sasori-kun –fue apenas un susurro que el con suerte alcanzo a escuchar.

Y la vio alejarse poniendo una mano en el lugar de la mejilla donde los suaves labios de la chica tocaron su piel.


	3. Chapter 3

Una feliz Atsuko caminaba por el instituto, seguida de Sasori quien cargaba su mochila y una pila de libros.

-Te estas aprovechando muy bien de la apuesta, eh Atsuko-chan?

La chica volteo al escuchar la voz de Itachi, sonrió malévolamente y camino hacia sus amigos.

-Que se le va a hacer cuando uno tiene inteligencia? Hay que aprovecharla y mas con un esclavo.

-Etto…Atsuko-chan…quieres ir de compras conmigo?, ya sabes mañana es Sabado y no hay panorama… -Konan estaba nerviosa, nunca habia tenido una mejor amiga y no sabia como actuar, no queria arruinarlo. Pero Atsuko le sonrió con alegria.

-Siii genial idea Konan-chan! Que te parece si nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 3:00?

-Siii me encantaria –Ambas akatsukis saltaban de alegria mientras eran observadas por los demas, que tenian un gota en la cabeza, estilo anime.

Pein sonrió, sabia lo nerviosa que estaba Konan y lo bien que le hizo haber integrado a la Uzumaki a Akatsuki, se sintio satisfecho, la peliazul era feliz.

-No vayas Atsuko-chan y si conoces a un chico? y me engañas? –Deidara lloraba en su hombro.

-Hmp…Como si tuvieras algo con ella.

-Y quien dijo que no?

-Tranquilo Sasori, tu puedes ser mi amante, engañaremos a Deidara y el no se dara cuenta –Sasori estaba ruborizado y todos reian ante la broma. Esa chica estaba revolucionando Akatsuki.

Konan sonrio, se habia fijado en la atracción de Sasori por Atsuko, porque si fuera cualquier otra persona que lo obligara a cargar libros, el alegaria y discutiria, en cambio con la nueva Akatsuki el no dijo nada, aparte de los celos hacia Deidara y el rubor cuando estaba con ella, no habian mejores pruebas.

Una joven pelirroja picaba con el lapiz al ojiplata de adelante. Estaba muy aburrida y molestar a Neji era divertido porque el se volteaba enfadado, miraba a Ten Ten y se sonrojaba. Estaba pensando en Akatsuki e inevitablemente sus pensamientos escapaban hasta cierto pelirrojo, sus ojos miel, su voz susurrante y varonil, su aroma tan atrayente, *¡joder! me estoy enamorando de Sasori, Inner: y que? el es muy sexy, lindo, inteligente y es un artista, que mas puedes esperar de un hombre? Yo: Y has visto sus ojitos? son tan…tan…Kawaii! el me encanta, Inner: ahora que lo admitiste, convirtámoslo en nuestro esclavo sexual muajajajaja Yo: O.o loca, aunque…¡No! Atsuko Uzumaki no sigas los concejos de tu Inner!*

Atsuko estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que ya habian salido todos sus compañeros y que sus amigos la miraban extrañados por las muecas que hacia.

-Atsuko-chan! Tobi le compro un chocolate porque Tobi es un buen chico!

-Yo no fui fue Naruto! –La chica se sobresalto y contesto lo primero que le llego a la mente, recibiendo miradas extrañas de los chicos. –Ah…Ohayo chicos!

-Atsuko-chan, iremos a alojar a casa de Deidara, quieres ir?

-Claro! cuando?

-Hoy –Itachi la miraba sonriendo.

-Hai, Konan-chan me acompañas a mi casa a buscar ropa? luego vamos a la tuya

-Claro.

-Todos te acompañaremos. –Kisame le sonreia amablemente

.-Wiiii! …por cierto Deidara, donde vives? –Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-En el centro, junto a la exposición de arte.

-Okas

Horas después se encontraban divididos entre los autos de Atsuko, Itachi y Pein.

En el auto de Atsuko hiban Sasori, Deidara y Tobi.

Sasori iba en el asiento de copiloto, alegando que no queria soportar a ninguno de los 2 locos de atrás.

En el de Pein iban, Konan, Zetsu y Hidan. Konan iba de copiloto, a petición del lider porque este no queria que sus pervertidos compañeros la anduvieran manoseando.

Y en el de Itachi, iban Kisame y Kakuzu. Kisame iba de copiloto porque el otro queria contar su dinero.

Primero fueron al departamento de Konan, sacaron su ropa y fueron a casa de Atsuko.

Se estacionaron fuera de la casa y la pelirroja los invito, aunque prácticamente los obligo a entrar.

Kushina se encontraba viendo su telenovela al borde del llanto, nah mentira parecia una viuda desconsolada.

-No Josh! es mentira…ella te engaña –snif snif –noooo

-Etto…oka-san…mama…Hey! mama hoy me ire a dormir a casa de Deidara.

Como si se tratara de magia, Kushina sento a su hija menor en la mesa y la apunto con una linterna.

-Quien es Deidara? No que tu novio era Sasori? Es malo salir con 2 personas a la vez.

La chica la miraba sorprendida.

-Mama…Deidara esta conmigo pero yo lo engaño con Sasori –miro a sus amigos que las miraban O.o –verdad, Sasori-kun?

No se podia saber donde terminaba la cara de Sasori y donde empezaba su cabello, estaba en la misma tonalidad de rojo.

-Nah es broma oka-san, no salgo con ninguno, solo son amigos.

-Si como no, te voy a creer –Kushina miro a Akatsuki –quien de ustedes es Deidara?

El joven artista se adelanto temblando.

-Pero…pero…si eres rubio –La mujer miro a su hija –es rubio…

-No mama es que tu eres daltonica –ironizo la Uzumaki.

Después de una mirada mas, la pelirroja mayor estallo en risas.

-Jajajajajajaja mi esposo tambien es rubio jajajaja que tienen las pelirrojas de esta familia con los rubios jajajajajajaja…Descuida ahora vuelvo y les traigo jugo

Después de un suspiro cansado la pelirroja menor se dirigio a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen que yo sali a mi papá.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

-Solo en el pelo y en lo fisico, pero yo soy identica a mi oto-san. Lo que es ironico porque mi ni-chan es identico a mi padre fisicamente pero su personalidad es de mi oka-san.

Kushina volvia con una bandeja de jugos, los repartio y los miro.

-Mira madre, ellos son mis amigos. El es Itachi.

El aludido tomo la mano de Kushina y la beso.

-Es muy guapo hija, aquí tienes mucho por donde elegir.

La chica bufo *yo solo quiero a un pelirrojo*

-Este es Zetsu.

El chico solo la miro y le dirigo un vago 'hola'

-Pero…es blanco y negro…Como…?

-Lo mismo pregunte yo, luego te explico. El es Kisame.

El le sonrio a la mujer.

-El es Pein.

-Tus piercing son geniales.

-Gracias.

*Es de familia las respuestas* pensó Atsuko con una gotita en la cabeza.

-El es Tobi.

-Hola Namikaze-san! Yo soy Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico.

-Pero cuanta energia…

-El es Kakuzu.

-Hola, Namikaze-san

-Ohayo

-El es Hidan.

El ojivioleta le sonrio.

-El es Deidara.

Ante la penetrante mirada de la pelirroja, el rubio solo atino a reirse nerviosamente.

-Incluso tiene los ojos celestes, ¡igual que tu padre!

-No tengo nada con el, ya te lo dije, el es Sasori, pero tu ya lo conoces

-Ohayo, Kushina-san.

-Ohayo Sasori-kun…ahora que los veo bien, haces mejor pareja con Sasori, hija, asi que piensalo bien.

La joven increíblemente se sonrojo, levemente, pero Konan y su madre lo notaron, al igual que Itachi.

-Y ella es mi mejor amiga Konan.

La peliazul le sonrio timidamente.

-Pero que linda eres, cariño.

-G-gracias, Namikaze-san.

-Para que tantas formalidades, solo llamenme Kushina.

-Hai, Kushina-san.

Luego de eso, Konan acompaño a Atsuko a elegir ropa.

-Y…porque te sonrojaste cuando tu madre te emparejo con Sasori? –Konan codeaba a una sonrojada Atsuko.

-Y-yo no me sonroje.

-Si como no.

La pelirroja solo le tiro una almohada a la cabeza.

Al final escogieron un vestido blanco de tiritas, ligero y muy lindo. La chica se puso unos shorts muy cortos de jeans y una polera amarilla de tiritas, pegada al cuerpo.

Bajaron cuando escucharon unos gritos.

-YA ESTOY EN CASA

-PARA QUE GRITAS, NARUTO-BAKA.

-Eres muy mala conmigo, dattebayo, y yo que solo pensaba regocijarte con mi dulce voz, nee-chan.

-Hmp, callate dobe.

-NO ME DIGAS DOBE, TEME.

-No me digas teme…dobe

Cuando bajaron todas las escaleras los chicos babearon al verla, especialmente un ojimiel, consiguiendo que Atsuko se sonrojara.

-Oh, bakas! Hicieron sonrojarse a mi nee-chan, dejen de mirarla, dattebayo.

Naruto se acerco y abrazo protectoramente a su hermana, tapandola con su cuerpo, el sabia que sus amigos eran unos pervertidos. Conocia muy bien a Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu y a Juugo y había escuchado los comentarios sobre su hermana y no le gustaban.

-Tranquilo ni-san, no pasa nada. –La chica se acerco y saludo a los amigos de su hermano. –Nos vamos chicos?

Los de Akatsuki asintieron.

-Mañana no vemos, ni-chan, cuidate, dattebane! –la pelirroja le beso cariñosamente una mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, nee-chan y pobre del idiota que te toque un pelo, PORQUE LO MATO, DATTEBAYO!

Se escucho el 'Hmp' de Sasori desde la entrada.

-Adios, oka-san!

-Adios hija, y cuidate de cierto pelirrojo que no deja de mirarte –Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Luego de eso, pasaron por las casas de todos hasta llegar a la de Deidara. El vivia solo.

El rubio sonrio y puso unas sillas 10 sillas alineadas en torno a una mesa de centro redonda con una botella de soda vacia.

-Juguemos a la verdad o reto


End file.
